I Love You
by Alyssa Wing
Summary: Sets in Shadow Kiss while in the caves. Rose see's the blond strigoi, Nathan, grab Dimitri. Instead of turning back with the others, she runs back in the caves. There she learns something that can help or hurt her. What will it be? Read the story to figure it out. R&R  it would mean a lot to me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this Is my first story so I hope you like it. .**

Chapter 1

When I saw the blonde strigoi grab Dimitri, I felt like a piece of my heart had broken. I would not let him die, so instead of heading back toward the academy like the rest of the students and guardians. I ran toward the cave. I would've kept going if someone wouldn't have grabbed my waist. I automatically yelled at the person "Let me go. I have to go save him!"

The person grabbing me said "No, Rose it's too late. We have to get back before the sun goes down." It was Stan, and he was pulling my back with him. I got in the right position and swung my leg back. I heard him grunt and I knew I hit the golden spot. He loosened his grip and I broke through. I ran toward the cave only to see the blonde strigoi hovering over Dimitri. No I wouldn't let him die. I ran into the caves stake in hand, aiming straight for the blonde's heart. But he heard me and was too fast. He had already turned around and getting ready to lung toward me.

I immediately side-stepped him, and scratched his arm with my stake. He started bellowing with pain, but was quickly to recover. He got a punch in my stomach. But I was to focused on saving Dimitri to care. He started laughing "I would've thought _the_ Rose Hathaway would at least have hurt me more." He words didn't faze me. I just kept going. I didn't care what happened to me if I knew Dimitri was safe. I heard something in the back ground "No, I'm not leaving my only daughter!" My mother screamed. That distracted me a little. But not for long, but it was still enough for him to punch my head. I saw stars but I didn't care I kept going until I hit his heart. As soon as I knew he was dead I ran over to Dimitri. I tried shaking him but he didn't wake up. I looked at his chest and saw that it was barely moving. Suddenly I saw tons of ghosts around me, whispering things. But the one main ghost I was focused on was Mason. They all just disappeared when I saw Mason.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me. Finally he said "Rose, you can heal him. You're a moroi, you can use spirit, and any other element you chose but listen once you chose one you can't pick another. What do you choose?"

I thought for a minute and then said "Fire, Mas so that way I can kill strigoi." He should've known I would choose that, that's the most awesome element of all.

He nodded and said "I suggest you heal, Dimitri. Unless of course you want him dead." He was joking around I knew that but I didn't laugh. I nodded and turned back to Dimitri. Before he left he said to me "Good luck, Rose. This is probably going to be the last time I'm going to see you for a very long time." I nodded with my back turned to him. I lay my hands on Dimitri's chest. I pictured all of the good times I had with Dimitri, I felt them leaving my mind and going into him. I felt a little nauseous. I lay down, my head on Dimitri's chest.

I passed out from exhaustion, knowing that he was safe.

**DPOV**

In my dreams, I saw a flashing light. I didn't know what it means but I felt fine, like something inside me was broken and now healed. I woke up with Rose' head on my chest. I tried shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. I tried kissing her but she still didn't wake up. I looked at her chest, it was moving up and down, in a good pace. She must have passed out from saving me, but how did she?

The last thing I remember is that blonde strigoi biting me and me passing out. I reached my hand toward my neck where the bite marks would be. I pulled my hand away, and there was no blood. None at all. This was really starting to creep me out. I looked around the perimeter to make sure there was no strigoi nearby. I picked a stake that someone dropped and put it on my belt, picked up Rose and started jogging toward the academy. By then it was sunrise.

**LPOV**

When everyone got back, I was waiting at the gates. I wanted to make sure Rose was alright. Then I would go to the clinic. When everyone had gotten in I hadn't seen Rose at all. I saw Stan and ran toward him. He would know where Rose was. I called "Stan! Stan!" He looked my way with a sad expression and said "Yes Princess."

"Where's Rose," I asked "I didn't see her come in."

He just looked sad and said "I'm sorry Princess, Rose ran back in the caves. The possibility for her being alive is low. I'm sorry I tried stopping her." He said that and turned and left. I couldn't take my best friend being gone. No matter what happened. I'd fine her and help. Since I had shaper ears I heard someone calling for help. I ran toward the gate and saw Dimitri holding Rose. I ran toward the guardian at the gate "Open the gate. Dimitri and Rose are out there!" The guardian looked out and saw them.

He opened the gate and I ran toward Rose and Dimitri. "What happened? How did this happen to her. Was he bitten?"

"I don't know what happened or what happened. I was passed out, and when I woke up she was like this. I don't think she was bitten, there are no bite marks." We took her to the clinic. When the doctor saw us she led us to an empty room. She just told us "She'll be ok. She just passed out from exhaustion." We sat there for a little while. All of a sudden her heart beat dropped. Dimitri started panicking. He yelled "No Rose you can't leave me!"

Rose was semi- conscious "I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is my second chapter I hope you like it . I might not be able to update for a while my mom's computer is the only computer in my house with Microsoft word on it. Anyway, I hope you don't get mad if I don't update. Anyway, to the next chapter.**

**DPOV**

"No Rose you can't leave me!" I yelled at Rose. She just couldn't die, I loved her too much.

I heard a soft whisper "I love you…" Then she passed out. By then I was probably having a heart attack. I mean how could I not. The one person I love is passed out with her heart beat dropping fast.

The nurses came running telling Lissa and I to get out. So they could try to revive her heart beat. But they didn't need to. Rose' heart beat was back to normal just like that. One second it was dropping rapidly, and the next she's fine and awake. Through this all Lissa was just standing there listening to the orders she was given with her face, if possible, paler then it usually was.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of freaked out. I mean you see your friend's heart beat going down really fast, and the next she's awake and fine. It's kind of hard to take in." She said.

"Well at least she's ok, and not dead, or hurt." I told her.

I was calm outside, but inside I was freaked out. Rose almost died and couldn't do anything to stop it. What good am I to her if I can't protect her? I should just leave her alone. So she doesn't get hurt. I mean if it weren't for me she wouldn't be in this position right now. But if I did leave it would just break her heart, and I couldn't stand to see that happen. I didn't know what to do. If I left her then her heart would break, but if I stay she'd be in trouble all the time.

This was so hard to do. While I thinking to myself Rose was trying to get my attention. "Uh hey, did you forget the girl siting on the bed? I have something to tell you, and its not going to be the best news. There is going to be a strigoi attack. They're mad because I killed that blonde guy, Nathan."

We looked at her like she was crazy, a strigoi attack here? Impossible, the wards are there so strigoi can't get through the border of the school. "How do you know, Rose? You could have been imagining it." Lissa said to her, terrified.

"Lissa, I know for sure. Mason told me in my dreams, and what are you talking about with my heart beat dropping rapidly. I was only asleep." She said.

"No Rose you heart beat dropped very fast. When you woke up they were going to try to revive you heart. So you wouldn't die."

She didn't look like she believed me. I didn't want her to know, but she deserved it. I loved her and I would never, ever, lie to her.

Lissa said "Anyway back to the main point. Rose who did you say I love you too, before you passed out?"

Rose looked at me. I nodded at her, and then she nodded and explained "I said it to Dimitri. He and I love each other Lissa. It started when he was taking us back to the academy.

**RPOV**

Lissa looked surprised, and then sad. I knew I should've told her. But I was so afraid of what she would think. I was afraid she'd turn Dimitri and he would lose his job. I didn't want that. But I also didn't want to lie to my best friend. I told her everything. There was no more lies between us.

"Lissa, are you mad at me for not telling you?" I asked her.

She shook her head "No I'm not, but I wish you would've told me. I wouldn't turn Dimitri in."

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone. I can't risk this getting to someone who will turn Dimitri in." She nodded. She looked anxious. I checked the bond and saw that she wanted me to prove it.

"Come on Lissa, I don't want to." She shook her head and pointed at Dimitri.

I sighed only she would make me do this. If someone else found out they would accept it. But no she wanted to see proof. She wanted to see me kiss him. I wanted to beg her not to make me do this. But I know what the answer would be. I sighed again, I love Lissa but she could get annoying at times. I looked at Dimitri's face. He looked clueless. I told him to get closer to me and I whispered in his ear "She wants me to kiss you."

He started to smile at me. He face looked so happy, so radiant. It was so adorable. He was so adorable. I couldn't help but start smiling myself.

"Get on with it; by the time you do this we'll be 100 years old." Lissa said

He leaned down, his lips meeting mine halfway. Man how I loved kissing him. But too soon it was over. I started frowning. When he saw my face he said "Later" in my ear. I nodded, I couldn't wait. I always loved being with Dimitri. He was always come and gentle; never pushed anything if I didn't what to do it. He loved me for me. Not for what I looked like. Because that is what most guys do; they go by what you look like. Not by your attitude, not by who you are. Just by what you look like. It's stupid I know; but that's what they do. I never got it. Girls we go by how they act. And by how sweet they are. Things like that.

While I was thinking about this Lissa was asking so many questions Dimitri couldn't keep up with what she was saying.

"Did you like her when you first saw her? Would you die for her? Will you always take care of her? Because if you don't I will personally kill you myself." Lissa said quickly.

"Yes I loved her when I first saw her. Yes I would die for her. And yes I will always take care of her even if it means I need to die. She's my world and I wouldn't want it any other way." Dimitri said.

I couldn't keep it in I said "Aww. Thanks Dimitri. "

"Anyway back to the girl in the clinic. When can I get out?" I asked

Dimitri went and got a nurse. When him and the nurse came back in she said "Rose you have to stay here for some testing and that will take about 3 days and then you can leave. But you will be excused from all you classes. We can't take a chance of your heart beat going down." With that said the nurse left.

I moaned 3 days until I get out of here. Really this was going to kill me by the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. **

**RPOV**

"Dimitri before we do anything, we have to go to Alberta and the other guardians I wasn't kidding when I said there was going to be a strigoi attack on the school." I said to him

"Ok Roza, I'll go and tell her." He said before he left.

I'd been in the clinic for 2 days now and Mason said they would get here by the weekend which was in 3 days. I don't care what the doctor said I was going to fight. It's my fault they're coming. I'm the one who killed their leader, Nathan. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of what I did.

But there was still one thing I had to tell Lissa, and Dimitri. The one thing I left out. That I was moroi, but I still looked like a dhampir, and still had the strength of a dhampir. I knew I would have to tell them. Because the main thing that a vampire needs is blood, and if I'm a moroi then I'll need blood. I checked the bond to see if Lissa was awake or not. She was so I called her.

"Hey Lissa, can you come to the clinic? I need to tell you something." I asked her, she was going to be the first one I was going to tell.

The answer came automatically "Of course I will. Be right there."

I called Dimitri next "Hey, can you come to the clinic? I need to tell you something."

The same as Lissa the answer came automatically "Of course, I'll be right there."

When they were both there, I started explaining. "When the blonde strigoi bit Dimitri, I ran back to save him. Stan tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him. I kicked him and started to run. When I got there I saw the blonde strigoi standing over Dimitri. He heard me coming and turned around and punched my stomach. We were circling each other. When I heard my mom telling them she wasn't leaving me alone because I was her only daughter. That distracted me and the blonde punched my head. I saw stars but didn't stop there I killed him. I ran over to Dimitri and saw that he was barely breathing. Then there were so many ghosts, but when I saw Mason they all just disappeared. He told me that I was….. a moroi."

I looked down when I said that because I had already known what their faces would look like, their faces would look shocked. I couldn't blame them it's still hard for me to believe. I hope that they don't think I'm insane. I check my teeth in the mirror and there they were fangs. I didn't even notice it until I wanted to check. I looked up and saw their faces. Surprisingly they weren't shocked just understanding. Dimitri was the first one to speak up "We know Rose when you were talking when you first got to the clinic we saw your fangs. You're not so good with hiding them." Lissa nodded.

"We knew that you were going to tell us and we saw how tired you look like I do when I don't have blood. So we brought a feeder."

I didn't like seeing blood, and drinking just made me feel nauseous. But I knew that I needed it so I did. When I was done I felt so much better.

"You can tell people this. Just not the Dimitri thing ok?" I asked honestly I didn't care if people knew I was a moroi.

I looked at Lissa, and she nodded. I was so grateful having a friend as good as her.

**LPOV**

When Rose told us that she was moroi, I wasn't shocked I knew, because she wasn't really good at hiding her fangs. Dimitri and I knew that she was going to tell us so we brought a feeder. We knew she needed it. She didn't look too good, she had bags under her eye's her skin looked kind of pale.

I knew she wanted to tell us when she told me about Dimitri and her. I could tell that she was afraid of how I would react. When she was finished she told me "You can tell people I'm a moroi just don't tell people about Dimitri and me." I nodded I knew how much she loved him and didn't want to see him get fired because of her. I could tell that Rose was Dimitri's world. Without her he wouldn't be whole. I would never take that away from them.

"Hey Rose are you still stronger than me?" I asked.

I couldn't help it. If she was it wouldn't be right. She was a moroi and was stronger than me. Even though I'm a moroi too.

Rose just laughed "Yeah Lissa, I think I'm still stronger then you, and guess what I still have my curves and my tan."

Only she would say that. She's the weirdest person I knew. Then a question formed in my head "Hey Rose, since you're a moroi what element do you specialize in?" I had to ask.

She smiled then looked excited when she said "Lissa guess what! We get to practice together for now on. I specialize in spirit, and fire for that matter. Mason said I specialize in spirit because it was spirit that brought me back, and then I got to choose fire." She said

"WHAT!" I was so excited my best friend and I were spirit users this was going to be fun.

"What do you think you can do Rose? Like can you see auroras, walk dreams, heal. I need to know" I asked

She just said calmly "Well I can see auroras; I know that because yours is all bright with the gold, and Dimitri's is the same. Just with a little color around it."

I nodded "Ok I'm going to go to sleep see you later Rose."

Instead of going to my room I ran to Adrian's room. I knocked on the door. "Open up Adrian!"

I heard someone getting off the bed. Adrian opened the door he's hair all over. "Guess what! Rose is moroi and she specializes in spirit!"

"What… how?" he said mouth hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys since my mom is cooking I thought that I should post a new chapter so here it is.**

**APOV**

"What…. how?" I asked with my mouth hanging open. How is it even possible, I mean when they formed the bond no one thought this was possible. But Rose being a moroi, no one would believe that. I love Rose, but I think she's lost it, thinking she's a moroi.

I couldn't help it "Sorry Lissa, but I'm not going to believe you for this, unless of course you have proof. Like her having fangs or her actually doing something that proves she's moroi"

Lissa's face lit up "Fine you want proof follow me."

We walked in silence until we got to the clinic. "Why are we here?"

"Because Rose healed Dimitri and passed out from exhaustion. Then when we got her here her heart beat started dropping." Lissa said like I should've known that already.

When we walked in Rose was laughing at something. While she was laughing I saw her fangs…..wait fangs? I closed my eyes, rubbed them, and then took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. She was smiling at me and the fangs were still there.

"Rose, why do you have fangs? You're a dhampir, dhampir don't have fangs. "I asked her confused.

She smiled "I thought Lissa told you, because Drunkard I'm a moroi."

For the second time that day I had my mouth hanging open unattractively. How could this be?

Rose stomach growled "Rose want me to get you food?"

She smiled "No Dimitri just went to get me food. But thanks."

Just then Dimitri walked in with someone behind him. I looked closer and saw that it was a feeder.

Again I had to ask "Dimitri why do you have a feeder with you. Rose is hungry for some real food not blood, she's not moroi."

Rose sighed like she didn't want to do something "See Dimitri I told you he wouldn't believe me. How about we do what I said before." He nodded and moved closer to her. Since we have really sharp nails she slid hers across his forearm. She let it bleed for a minute then, she laid her hands on her arm and the cut healed up.

She eyed me "Is that enough proof or do I need to open a vain?" then she asked Dimitri "can you have the feeder come closer I'm starving."

He brought the feeder over to her. She stood up and bit down hard. I was looking into the feeders eyes' and they looked the same way they do when a moroi bites them. I couldn't believe my eyes Rose was a moroi. She was actually a moroi.

I thought that I was going to faint.

Lissa said to Rose "I'll see you later Rose I really am tired."

**EPOV**

I was having a good dream when someone called me. I looked at the caller ID. It was Lissa so I answered "Yes Lissa, what do you want? I was having good dream."

"What did you say? I thought I heard you say that Rose was in the clinic." I asked.

"Yea I'll be right there. OK see ya" I told her.

Great Rose was in the clinic, and was badly hurt. How did she always end up getting hurt? Every second she either had a cut or was in the clinic. I was trying to find a shirt and some shorts to wear. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, and started walking. When I got there Lissa was waiting there.

She told me "You take too long for all I know Rose could be asleep"

I told her "Ok Lissa lets go in then, and what's so important that you had to wake me up and make me come to the clinic."

She shook her head and said "You'll see. She's right in that room over there."

I nodded and started walking towards the room. Rose was laughing at something. When I walked in she was sitting there grinning. When she saw me she said "Hey Edison nice hair." I automatically put my hand over my hair. She started laughing again. Except there was something different about it but I didn't know.

Then I got it. There was something flashing in her mouth. But what? Then I got it fangs. This must be a trick on me because Rose was a dhampir, not a moroi. I would just roll with it and see what she says.

Lissa walked in. Rose said "Lissa did you have to bring another person. I think Adrian not believing me was enough but now Eddie. Not fair you could've given me tomorrow to freak him out."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I mean I saw the fangs but I knew that she was trying to freak me out.

"Wait so Rose you lying about the fangs right? I mean there is no way you can be a moroi you were born a dhampir."

"No Edison I'm a moroi now, and don't ask me how I just found out today. Mason told me in the caves." Rose said.

Man how much I missed Mason, he was such a great guy, he was funny and honestly loyal, and he was my best friend. He didn't deserve to die but he did. It should've been me. I knew she's seen him before and I know when Mason tells her things he's not lying about it.

I said "Ok I believe that you're moroi"

She looked shocked and then smiled "Thanks Eddie, Drunkard over there didn't believe me I had to cut Dimitri and then heal him, and then I had blood because I needed it." I wasn't expecting that one for some reason. I could never picture her drinking blood, and seeing her would probably make me faint or maybe even die.

**LPOV**

"Ok so I'm actually going to go to sleep. I just couldn't wait. I think I'll let Christian find out without anyone telling him." I said devilishly, I was so going to tell him.

I said goodbye to everyone and left heading straight for Christian's room.

"Christian, open up I got to tell you something really important." I yelled to his door.

There was no sound. This was going to be really fun "Christian I guess it doesn't matter that I'm going to have a baby that's yours."

I heard a thump on the floor and a moment later the door was open with a really confused Christian in the doorway.

"Oh good your awake, let me in." I said smiling at him. He looked serious like I just said I thought I was going crazy.

"What did you just say?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah I just said that to get you up and to let me in. I knew you wouldn't open it unless there was a good reason so I had to come up with a good reason." I told him.

He sighed "You've been around Rose for too long. I never thought you had it in you Princess."

He still hadn't let me in "Are you going to let me in or not? Cause if you're I'm not going to talk to you."

He stepped aside so I could get in. Anyway back to the point "Rose is in the clinic." I told him with a serious face.

He snorted like the smartass he is "So? She's always in that place."

It was my turn to sigh "No she's a…."

Someone walked in with a knife and was coming at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys my mom and dad went to Driver-Ed with my older sister. So I thought I'd write another chapter for my story**

**Ok I wasn't picky with the other chapters but now I want at least 5 reviews or I'm not going to write another chapter**

**Again I'm sorry but I'm not going to do it unless I get what I want. **

**Sincerely**

** -A **

**LPOV**

I screamed, "Who the hell are you?"

The person who was coming at us just kept coming with the knife. I couldn't help it I coward back behind Christian. But he was no use he looked scared shitless. I was so afraid no one was here to protect me, and I didn't know how, Rose was always here to help me, but with her in the clinic she couldn't do anything. I kept screaming I didn't know what else to do, I was actually hopping that someone would hear me, but no one came.

The person kept coming and was close enough that if he reached out he would hit Christian with the knife. Whoever it was said "Follow me and you won't get hurt."

We had no choice but to follow his order. We didn't feel like getting hurt. I nodded and whispered to Christian "Listen to him I don't want to see you get hurt." I loved him so much. I would never let anything happen to him.

He nodded and stood up helping me up and keeping his hand in mine. "I love you, Lissa. Just know that just in case one of us doesn't make it through this."

I couldn't help it I started sobbing into his shirt while he held me. "I love you too, Christian. Never forget that." I was still sobbing.

The person leading us whispered violently "Shut up or you're going to regret it."

I nodded and tried to stop, and I did for a little bit. When we got to the back of the academy he told us to go into the hole. We started walking down and it was really dark so Christian used his magic to light a way but the person behind us kicked him and he hit his head. I screamed and whispered "Please be ok. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He got up with his head bleeding. I asked "Since I specialize in spirit can I at least heal him?"

The person in front of us shook his head. Asshole I needed to do this I put my hand on Christians arm and sent my magic into him. "Don't wipe off the blood. Keep it there so they don't know I healed you."

He nodded slightly. We walked until we were under the gates. I wonder where we were going. There was a car waiting there, he nodded at the car and I took that as a get inside and you won't get hurt type of thing. We got in Christian in the middle, me at the end, and someone else with a ski mask over his head next to Christian. We were off, driving somewhere I didn't know. While we were driving who now's where I went to sleep.

I tried dream walking Adrian. I didn't expect it to work, but suddenly I wasn't looking into nothing, I was staring right at Adrian. He looked confused then saw me and smiled.

"Guess you can do it now. Good job and why didn't you just call me or text." Adrian said.

I shook my head "I did this because someone kidnapped Christian and me we don't know who it is or what they want. Someone came into Christian's room with a knife and threatened to hurt us if we didn't do what they wanted."

For like the 3rd time that day his mouth hang open and what sounded like the word 'what' escaped his mouth. He was speechless. Score 1 for Dragomir and score 0 for Ivashkov. Man I was around Rose to much.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked with a serious glint in his eye.

I shook my head "We were going toward the back of the academy we went through a hole in the ground someone dug."

He screamed to the sky "Dammit, how are we supposed to find you if you don't know where you are?"

My lip quivered, he saw this and his expression turned sad "I'm sorry, and by the way do you want me to tell Rose? I'm going to feel like a punching sack if I do. Just saying."

"It's ok." I said the dream started fading I said before I disappeared "bye Adrian and yes tell Rose."

**APOV**

Great Lissa and Christian were kidnapped and I was supposed to be the one tell Rose. Great I could already feel the bruises on my body. I didn't even know how to tell Rose. She would be really mad.

I walked to her room and she was laying there with Dimitri, I knocked on the door and she looked over and motioned me to come in.

"Rose, Lissa and Christian were kidnapped." I said without and explanation.

Her head snapped toward me "What did you say? I thought I heard you say Lissa and Sparky were kidnapped."

I nodded "Yes that's exactly what I said. Lissa dream walked me, and told me. I'm sorry Rose. I didn't know until Lissa told me."

Rose was already trying to get out of bed and Dimitri trying to push her down "No, I need to save her, and you need to stay don't forget about the attack that's not only but 2 days away. You need to stay and fight."

"No, Roza you need to stay here in bed. I'll go tell the guardians I'll go and save Lissa and you stay here. I promise I'll bring them home." Dimitri said.

She sighed she knew that she was still badly hurt. "Fine, but Lissa, Christian, and you better come home safely."

He nodded "You know we will." Then he smiled "Be right back, Roza."

She nodded "You'll help me with the dream walking thing right because that sounds so cool."

I laughed "Of course I will. I'll teach you anything I can."

It was true I would do anything thing for her. Even if it meant dying. She was my world my everything.

**DPOV**

I went to the guardians office, I went in and told Alberta to sit down because the news I was going to tell her the best.

"Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera were kidnapped, but they don't know who kidnapped them."

Alberta gasped "How is this even possible?"

"I honestly don't know, Adrian was dream walked by Lissa and she told Adrian and he told us. We don't know details. We will find them though. If we don't I think Rose will break out of the clinic and find her herself."

She sighed "Yes we will, we have to. I think Rose will die if it means protecting her. We'll leave as soon as possible."

I said "Wait what about the attack on the school guardians have to stay here."

She said "Oh right, only you and I and Stan will go then. We can't take a chance of any students getting hurt."

I walked back to Rose' room and told her "I'm going with Alberta and Stan. Every other guardian is staying here for the fight. No one else is going that means you Rose."

**RPOV**

Ok so if I can't go with Dimitri, I'll just sneak out and fight at the academy fight. He might have thought telling Alberta not to let me go would help but it won't. I had a plan forming in my head before Dimitri even came back.

I would just sneak out when they left and get ready to fight. I wouldn't go down without a fight. Not _the_ Rose Hathaway. I was to special girl. I was one of the few of them left. The surely wouldn't let me stay out of it.

I told them that I wanted to go to sleep so I did. When I feel asleep I thought Adrian was pulling me into a spirit dream, but it wasn't him, it was Lissa.

"Lissa! I missed you are you ok?" I asked her while squeezing her to death.

"Rose I'm fine for now. But they're really mean and I think they work for the strigoi." She said really terrified.

"Is Christian ok?" I asked her.

"How about you see for yourself." She said then something shimmered.

"Christian you're ok! I missed you!" I told him.

He laughed "Yeah I'm ok, thanks for wondering, and I missed you too. "

I was waking up "Got to go, someone's waking me up, and whoever it is I'm going to kick there asses. Bye Lissa, Christian, I love you guys."

**LPOV**

I dream walked Rose. She really missed us. I couldn't stand to see her so hurt. I wanted to be there and tell her everything would be alright, but I would be lying. She always told me that I didn't keep her around to lie to me, but to tell me the truth, and that's what I would do for her.

I woke up by a scream so filled with pain my eyes snapped open. Christian was there with a strigoi leached to his neck. I screamed the strigoi was going to drain him.

"Get off him! You said that if we did what you asked you wouldn't hurt us." The strigoi temporarily stopped drinking from him and said "No that was the stupid humans we didn't make a deal."

He went back to drinking his blood. The next thing I knew Christian was dead

**Ok so I made this a little longer than the rest. I hope you like it I'll update as soon as I can. Which should be like next week or the weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly my stupid teachers are assholes. They keep giving me a lot of homework so I can't update a lot. I took a break from doing it so I could do this instead. I have to do it now because I'm going to a family dinner at my grandparents' house and I don't think they have Microsoft word. I'll try my best to make this as long as I can. **

**LPOV**

"No Christian you have to wake up! You can't die on me!" I started sobbing into his shirt he had already gotten cold.

I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. I had already started healing him. I felt my magic leaving me and going into Christian. It didn't take much for me to heal him. I loved him and would not give up. He woke up while I was hanging over him.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was waking up and screaming, then nothing." He said.

I started sobbing again "Shhh its ok I'm here. Nothing will happen as long as I'm here." He told me.

I shook my head "No things did happen the last thing you remember is screaming is because you died, Christian. I healed you." I told him with a weak voice.

"Lissa, you shouldn't have done that. Now you're bound to two people," He told me with a serious voice, "remember what happened to Avery?" I nodded.

I nodded again "It's fine nothing can hurt me I promise."

The strigoi must have liked us because they had an iPod filled with a lot of good songs the first one I put on was Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_When I see your smile _

_Turns run down my face_

_I can't replace _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok, it's ok, it's ok_

_Season are changing and waves are crashes_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and night grow shorter_

_I'll show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause your my, your my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away _

_Cause I'm here for please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay whoa stay whoa. _

_Use me as you will pull my string just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok though my skies are turning gray gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
>I'll be there for you through it all <em>

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The song ended and we were still dancing around I was crying a bit but I didn't care as long as I had Christian. This song fitted perfectly for us. I would never let him fall. I'd do anything for him, even if it meant dying.

"This song fits us perfectly." I told him.

He sighed "Yeah, it does. I love you, but let's go to sleep you probably need it from healing me."

I nodded and we went to sleep.

**RPOV **

I felt like I was dying. I was still stuck in the stupid clinic, and my plan of staying and fighting was changed. I was going to sneak in the van that Albert, Stan, and Dimitri were taking. I didn't care if they found me when I got there because they couldn't do anything if I was already there.

I was still there in the clinic but it was a fake Rose. I'm smart I know. When Dimitri came in to make sure I was still there he saw the decoy and left. But the real me was in the back of the van in a very large bag.

The car started and we were off. When I thought we were far enough away from the academy I opened the bag up and peeked through it I saw we were just on the mountains. Not too far, so I kept hiding. When I checked again we were almost there they were going on by what Mason told me.

I remember dreaming about being in a large forest, and seeing Mason. He told me that they went to an abandon house in Hanover Park, Illinois. Yeah that was a hell of a drive, but hey what can you do. They weren't going to take a chance of the strgoi's humans finding us on the plane so they're taking car, stupid right?

Anyway I looked out again, and we were about three states away from the academy, I would come out around seven states so I know they won't drive me back. I know it was a stupid plan but what else was I supposed to do. Let the person I love go alone without me, no. What about my best friend it's my fault she got taken, I should've been there with her. But I wasn't and I failed her.

I feel asleep for a while. While I was asleep Lissa dream walked me. She smiled "Hey, Rose. I have something to tell you." I nodded encouraging her to go on.

"I'm bound to two people now." She said, while my mouth was hanging open.

"Who?" I asked.

Her smile faltered "Christian, a strigoi drained him. So I healed him."

It was my turn for news "Well I have something to tell you to, I'm not bound to you anymore. When I healed Dimitri it broke the bond between us and replaced it with Dimitri."

I could see on her face that it was relief that I wasn't mad or that she wasn't bound to two people anymore. She had met this person named Avery who was secretly a spirit user, who just so happened to be bound to two people. It really didn't turn out well, she went insane with her two other bound people.

She smiled "Thanks for not being mad."

"It's ok Lissa. It doesn't matter to me your still my best friend." I told her.

"Ok I got to go Lissa I'm with Dimitri, but he doesn't know that I'm there I gotta check where we are."

She nodded and the dream disappeared.

I woke up and peeked out and saw that we were already in Illinois. I unzipped the bag and got out. When Stan saw me his face when to an unattractive color and went through the colors until it went back to the normal color.

He yelled at me "Hathaway, what are you doing here?"

As soon as Dimitri heard Hathaway he turned and saw me with a disapproving look on his face.

"Huh? How did I get here? Oh yeah it's called I snuck into the van so I could come with you guys."

"Anyway since I'm here I'll help you guys rescue Lissa and her new bond mate." I told them

Their faces looked like a fish. It was hilarious. They all screamed "What!"

"Yeah didn't you hear a strigoi drained Christian so she healed him, and I just found out that I'm bound to Dimitri because I healed him when he died in the caves and that broke the bond with Lissa."

Dimitri's eyes bugged out. We were in Chicago so we went touring. We got to go see the Willis tower. It was amazing I went on the plate form with the glass and looked down. It was so cool, and Stan tried but couldn't do it because it was too far up. Wimp. After we were done there we went to Navy Pier. I bought lots of clothes. We left after that and went to Hanover Park **(Which by the way is the name of the town I live in, in Illinois.)**

We got there and snuck around the back. We went in stakes at hand, and saw something that would change the world.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Which should be a little while. **

**See ya guys. **

**-Alyssa **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated for like 2 weeks and 1 day. I had to finish my notes for History and it sucks anyway here's another chapter for you guys.**

**I have one question how many of you like Christina Aguilera.**

**I do and my favorite song is Hurt 3 **

**Ok here's the chapter.**

**RPOV**

When we walked I saw something that would change my life. Lissa was on the ground with bite marks on her neck. I couldn't help it I ran over to her. I put her head on my lap and started crying. I realized that I felt the nausea, which meant the strigoi haven't left. I got up and wiped around and saw the strigoi staring at me and smiling.

"Wipe that stupid ass grin off your face because you won't be a live to see what happens. I'm going to have fun killing you. It'll be a slow painful death." I said growling.

He just sat there smiling. Just then Dimitri came barging in probably feeling my anger and sadness. When he saw Lissa on the floor I could tell by his features he was really angry.

While the strigoi was distracted from Dimitri barging in, I had my chance to kill this bastard. I lunged toward him stake aiming start for his heart. He didn't notice me until the last moment. When it was too late, he was already dead.

I said to his dead body "Yeah I told you that you wouldn't live to see what happened."

I still felt nauseous which meant strigoi were still in this house.

"Go look for Sparky I'll stay here with Lissa so no strigoi can come and hurt her more." I told him. He left with a nod.

I started crying as I was thinking _please don't take my best friend I wouldn't be able to live without her. _ Then another thought occurred _also please let Christian be alive if Lissa lives she won't be able to live with herself knowing she didn't protect him. _

Just then I heard a noise behind me and I turned and saw Dimitri and a tear streaked face that belonged to Christian. He looked at me then happened to look down. When he saw Lissa on the ground he just broke down sobbing. I couldn't blame him. If Dimitri was in this position, which he was, I would do the same thing, which I did. But unlike me he couldn't heal. I picked Lissa up and we left. Dimitri talked into his phone telling Alberta and Stan that all the strigoi were gone.

We were heading to the van when I felt Lissa stir. She was going to be ok; I looked down just in time to see her eyes open. But they weren't the emerald jade color anymore, they were ringed with red. Meaning my best friend was a strigoi. I screamed. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be one of them. She got out of my arms and ran away.

Christian was already in the van with the door closed. I got in the front seat and started sobbing.

"Rose, where is Lissa?" He asked innocently.

I shook my head "Chris, she's not moroi anymore. She's a strigoi. I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

He started crying so hard it wasn't even funny "I can't believe I don't have Lissa who will hang out with me?"

I told him "I will I don't care anymore I almost lost Dimitri and now I've lost Lissa. My life can't get any worse."

I went in the backseat with Chris. He and I huddled together crying. Our lives would get much worse. Someone was probably going to kill Lissa or worse she'll kill someone. Well of course she would she's strigoi that's what strigoi do.

We were driving all night, and then the next day we went to a hotel we stayed for a little bit. Then we left again this time driving the whole way to St. Vlads. By then the news had already gotten out about Lissa.

When I got there I was expecting Lissa to be there and be happy I was alive. But she wasn't and she would never be. She was gone, forever. God how could my life have gotten so messed up. I should've been able to protect her. I should've been there for her so she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.

Adrian, Eddie, and Mia were waiting for us to get back. When I got out of the van I ran to them and they hugged me. When Christian got over we all hugged. We'd all lost someone, and that someone being Lissa. Everything would feel so different without her here.

Dimitri walked me back to my room "can you please stay with me tonight. I can handle being alone" he nodded and plopped down on my bed.

I sat down next to him and laid my head on his chest. I just needed rest maybe this was just one big scary nightmare and when I would wake up Lissa would be there telling me to be good and not to get hurt.

I went to sleep. The next day when I woke up I heard Dimitri talking on the phone. He was speaking English so I could understand him.

"Oksana is there a way for someone to turn a strigoi back into a human, moroi, or dhampir."

He smiled "ok thanks I keep in touch. How do you do it again?"

I heard the answer "With a spirit charmed stake."

I couldn't believe it. I could charm my stake with spirit and I could hunt her down and turn her back into a moroi.

Then I heard the bad part "ok so it's a spirit charmed stake but the spirit user has to do it."

Grat I wouldn't be able to do it if I even see Lissa I think I'll break down crying.

"ok so I'll tell Rose and after she graduates her and I will go hunting for her."

Just then someone knocked on the door. I pretended to wake up and answered it.

It was Eddie. He had something in his hands "Here this came for you."

I looked at it and saw that it was a letter addressed to me. I opened and gasped when I saw who it was from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Easter! Yeah since today I'm waiting for family to come I thought I'd post another chapter. But my grandparents came early and gave me an Easter egg and I got $20. It was awesome anyway here's the chapter. **

**I was wondering if I should start a story for Beastly. Would it be good?**

**I just finished the book.**

**LPOV**

When I woke up in Rose' arms I kind of freaked out. I mean how could you not. But I didn't care I felt amazing. I felt alive. Yeah there were minor difficulties, like not going in the sun, and not having magic, but other than that, nothing. I could hear better, see better, run faster, and was really strong. I would miss Rose and maybe I could even send her letters or something, or I could always find her and turn her. I know that dhampirs like her are supposed to protect us from strigoi. But I just don't understand why. Being strigoi is better than being moroi or dhampir.

Anyway, while I was running I met some other strigoi. They told me that they knew I was newly turned. They said they would take me under their wing until they thought I was old enough to be out on my own. They were really nice. I just wished Rose was here. Oh well, I can let her choose to let me turn her, or she'll leave me no choice and force her. I would never want to force her to do something she wants unless it's something that I really want her to do.

I've been strigoi for about a week. I've been traveling with my new friends, James and Kendra. They were the best we would go and find someone for each of us and drink their blood until they were dead. It was the best to see the life leave them and come into us. We had to watch out for dhampir though. We didn't need to risk taking a chance of being killed. People should just forget about me. But I can see why they wouldn't I mean I am or was the last Dragomir alive.

But now I'm considered dead. So I guess the Dragomir line is dead. I muttered to myself "Long live the Dragon!" with a cruel smile forming on my lips.

I looked at James and Kendra as they said "Long live the Dragon!"

James asked "So how was it like being the last in your line and being the princess?"

I sighed "It was so annoying. I mean I loved being royal and all but being the last of your line is really hard. People would always try getting on your good side and would always take interest in me."

He nodded. James was from the Dashkov line. Kendra was from the Ivashkov line. We all knew what it was like being royal but neither of them knew how it felt to be the last in your line.  
>I finally decided to send Rose a letter, I also decided to watch her and see what she chooses.<p>

My letter said:

_Rose,_

_I'm watching you, and I'm giving you a choice you can join me by your choosing or once you leave the safety of the wards I'll get you and turn you. There is nowhere in the world you can hide from me. I hope you make the right choice. I would truly hate turning you by force. I'd say I miss you being with me but honestly I couldn't care less. I just want you here with me because your strong and us strigoi could use that. Tell Christian the same. We'll be watching and waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_ Lissa._

I'd sent it to her about a week ago. That's the only one I'm sending though I just wanted her to know. She knows she's being watched and will be cautious.

**RPOV**

When I opened the door and when I took the letter out of Eddie's hands I opened and gasped at what I saw. It was from Lissa. I read it and broke down crying. Great I'm being watched and I have to choose to become a strigoi or I'll be forced. I can't leave the academy. I needed to start charming the stake.

Just then Dimitri came over with concern all over his face "What's wrong Rose?"

I looked down at the letter then shoved it in his hand, got up and ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

Dimitri knocked on the door "Rose I'm sorry please come out. I won't let anything happen to you."

I got up and unlocked the door. I ran to Dimitri. I started crying into his chest. This couldn't be happening. "Dimitri we have to go and tell Christian."

He nodded and I got dressed and we left. When we got there I pounded on the door. "Open up! It's me Rose."

I heard him coming and unlocking the door. He opened it and he looked well how to put this easily…. He looked terrible.

His eye were all puffy and red "Chris you can't leave. Lissa sent me a letter saying she's watching and we can choose to become strigoi or she'll force us."

This didn't help the state he was in. He just broke down crying… again.

"I'm sorry Chris. I wish it weren't true."

He nodded and told us "I'm going to go lay down for a little."

We nodded and left. We were going to go to Alberta. When we got there she was on her computer. Dimitri knocked and without looking up said "Come in."

We came in and sat down at the 2 seats by her desk. "Christian and I can't leave without any guardians."

Her head snapped up "Why is that Miss Hathaway?"

I explained everything to her. When I finished she just sat there wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Yup this would be a little.

After the meeting with Alberta we went to tell the others about the letter from Lissa. We were meeting in Adrian's room.

When we got there I pounded on the door "Open up Drunkard!"

He got up and opened it, his face giving away he had been sleeping "What do you want Rose."

Just then Eddie, Mia and Christian came up behind me and Dimitri.

When we all were inside he shut the door and I explained everything to them. When I was done they all looked the same way as Alberta, great another thing to have to get them to understand. Perfect my life was going great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated for a long time, but school has been hectic. My teacher told me that if I don't get my math grade up there is a chance I'll have to go to summer school. Yup so that's why I haven't updated. But I finally got my grade up to a B so I'm good.**

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**RPOV**

After I told them, they all just looked weird. I mean if your friend told you that she was being watched you would look weird too. But didn't they get that.

After that I told them that I wanted to go to bed. But instead of going to my room I went to the gym. I had to prepared, even though I am really good I still want to know that I can handle myself. What I wasn't sure of is that I could stake Lissa. Yeah she would be turned back into a moroi, but I would still be staking her. Not a big difference there. I hadn't noticed how long I was there until someone taped on my shoulder, and I noticed how sweaty I was.

I turned so fast that I almost knocked over whoever tapped on my shoulder and said "What!"

It was Dimitri, oops, "Nothing just thought you would want to know that it's time for dinner. You've been in here for almost 3 hours."

As he said that I checked the clock on the wall "Damn it. I should've noticed how late it was getting."

He nodded like it was obvious that I should've but I didn't care. I was really hungry. So instead of waiting for him I sprinted ahead. When I got there I went to the feeders. I hadn't had my blood this morning so I needed it.

After I was done there I went in line and got yogurt. After drinking blood I really didn't have much of an appetite.

As I was walking past Jesse's table I heard someone say, or in their case whisper, "She was probably saying she was a moroi to get people pay more attention to her more."

I couldn't help it I may be a moroi, but after training I was still strong enough, I whipped around and said calmly, "Who the hell said that?"

I looked around at the table until I saw the one with a smirk on his face. Jesse, oh this was going to be for revenge. I smirked back at him "You better watch your back. You don't know when I'll be there to get you."

Before I left he said "Yeah, how? If you're a moroi you shouldn't have enough strength to hurt me."

I growled "What you want to test it out? Because I gladly will if you want."

He gulped, yeah he knew that I wasn't afraid to, and he also knew not to piss of Rose Hathaway. I might be moroi but I still would kick his ass.

I left their table with a smirk on my face. Should've known not to mess with me. When I got to my table everyone there was sitting with their mouths open. I just sat down smiling.

The first one to snap out of it was Eddie "What were you threatening Jesse for this time Rose?"

I snorted "The usual Eddie, everything I say he doesn't believe, and you know how I still have the strength to kick his ass."

He sighed. Yup that's how it goes with us, yes it may be stupid to threaten him with that, but I'm tired of him not believing anything I say. So I'll get my revenge eventually.

Just then Dimitri walked in. He was looking for something, or someone. He spotted who he was looking for and walked toward me. Great, I wonder what I'm getting in trouble for this time.

He got to our table and said "Rose, Headmistress Kirova (**I don't know if I spelled it right. So if it's wrong can you tell me?) **wants to see you."

I nodded and got up "Fine, do you happen to know what for?"

He shook his head. When we reached her office he and I walked in, and when I saw Jessie I knew what I was in trouble for. That little bastard, he actually had the nerve to tell on me.

I sat down next to Jesse, the wimp that he was moved away as far as he could. I muttered "Wimp."

Kirova spoke up "Jesse here tells me that you're going around saying that you're a moroi. Is this correct?"

I smiled showing off my fangs "Yes, Headmistress Kirova, it's true."

She eyed me wearily, pointedly at my fangs "If so you will be put in moroi classes."

It was my turn to eye her "Why would you do that? I still have the strength of a dhampir."

She snorted "Of course you do. Prove it then, we'll go to the gym and see for sure. You'll have to get Guardian Belikov on the ground to prove your point."

I paled a bit, I was still a little tired from before.

I hadn't even noticed Dimitri was there until he spoke up "She was in the gym before dinner, she is probably tired still."

He looked at me as I nodded "I am," I continued on why I was there, "I was there because Lissa sent me a letter saying she was watching me. So when we graduate, leaving the wards, I want to be prepared."

She just sat there "Fine we'll do this tomorrow after dinner, which means you can't go to the gym tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up "Thank you."

I left with Dimitri following me. I got to my room opened the door. Man I was so tired. I got to my bed and plopped down on it. I didn't even change in to PJ's I was too tired.

I laid there, and when I heard the door open, I opened one eye to see who it was. It was Dimitri, I pretended to still be asleep and let him move me over so he could fit. Before I went to sleep I started thinking about Lissa. How could things have gotten so out of control? My mind wondered to _if you would've been there you could've protected her._

After that I just couldn't go to sleep. I just lay there awake and thinking. Eventually my eyes got to heavy because I fell into a deep sleep. I thought sleeping was good but it wasn't it just made things worse for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I guess since I have extra time, because I don't have school tomorrow I can stay up later, I thought I would be nice and update.**

**I hope you guys like it, but I warn you it might not be good because I'm really tired.**

**One last thing, check out my poll I need to know **

I was dreaming of Lissa, Lissa my best friend, the last of her line. But, of course she wasn't there.

My dream started off great, Lissa and I were talking, and we were talking about how we couldn't wait until graduation. We talked for hours on end, until neither of us could get up because of exhaustion. We went to sleep, and when I woke up she was gone. I checked the bond, but it didn't work, it was gone. I got up without brushing my hair and teeth. I looked for her everywhere. I went to Christian's dorm room, but she wasn't there.

Then I went to the feeders and asked the woman "Umm…. Excuse me? Have you seen Lissa Dragomir?"

She shook her head "No, I'm sorry."

I nodded and turned away. By then I was freaking out. After that I left campus looking for her. But I didn't need to she was standing right outside, waiting for me.

She smiled "So nice of you to join us, Rose."

I looked around, wondering what she was talking about. Then I saw it, red eyes all around me. I looked at her wondering why there was strigoi all around us. Then I saw it, her eyes weren't the jade green anymore, they were red. My best friend was a strigoi.

"Lissa, what the hell happened?" I asked

She smiled "Something amazing Rose and I can't wait to show it to you."

As she finished her sentence she lunged at me. She bit into my neck really hard. As she started drinking my blood more and more, the more I wish I just was dead.

I woke up screaming and thrashing. I accidently punched Dimitri in the face. After I stopped screaming and all that I ran to the bathroom afraid I would puke. Dimitri was right behind me, holding my hair back. After I stopped puking I just sat there crying my head off. I missed her so much. Dimitri just sat there holding me until I finally calmed down.

I told him "Dimitri I miss her so much. I don't know how I'm living without her."

He just nodded; I've told him so many times before.

Yeah, I missed Lissa, but what about Christian? He was dating her.

I told him suddenly "We need to go to Christian's room, he probably going through worse."

He thought about "You're right. We should've gone there a long time ago."

I nodded and got up. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth. After that we started our walk to his dorm. It was a slow walk, mostly because I didn't want to go but, I knew it was right.

We finally got there, I knocked on his door. Ok more like pounded on his door.

I heard a huge thump and knew I woke him up.

Christian answered the door "What do you want Rose?"

I rolled my eyes "Let us in, Christian. I know how hard it is for you after losing Lissa. I'm the same way; we need each other more than anything now."

He knew not to argue because he knew I was right about it. I might have not been her girlfriend, that would be awkward, but I was her best friend.

He nodded and opened up the door further. We walked in and I plopped down on the bed.

He asked me "You're obviously at home. So go ahead at lay down on my bed."

I rolled my eyes at him. It's not like I'd ever come in here before, but I just wanna lay down and talk to him.

"So what's up? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nothing much just staying in my room, Headmistress Kirova said I could have all the time I needed to recover from losing Lissa," he snorted, "and how I'm feeling doesn't matter. But how about you? What's up with you?"

I decided to tell him the truth and not come up with some shitty lie "Honestly, I'm not too good, I really miss her. You got lucky though you get as long as you can to recover, and I only have the rest of the week."

He started laughing, "What the hell are you laughing about?"

He wouldn't stop laughing so I got off the bed and punched his arm lightly.

He stopped laughing "What was that for?"

I pouted "You wouldn't stop laughing at me."

"It's ok. It's just you laughing at me made me feel bad for some reason."

We talked on and eventually we fell asleep. I was still on the bed so I was most comfortable, and with Dimitri next to me I was better.

I woke up to a loud knocking on the door. I decided to let Christian and Dimitri sleep, so I got up and answered it.

When I opened it I was shocked to see who it was, Mia Rinaldi, the schools slut.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at her, waking up Christian and Dimitri.

She glared at me "Sorry for coming to say sorry to Christian about Lissa. Plus why are you in Christian's room?"

I snorted "Sure you're sorry, and I'm in here because Christian is hurting along with me. I might not have been going out with her, but she was my best friend! But you don't care about that do you? You don't care that I'm hurting too."

She opened and closed her mouth and looked down "You're right, and I'm sorry. I should've known you'd be hurting too. I know I've been an asswhole to you and I'm also sorry about that. I know you have no reason at all to trust me but, I really am sorry."

With that she turned around and left, leaving us all shocked, even Dimitri, which is something that never happens.

I sighed "Let's go and get lunch. You're probably hungry and want blood."

He nodded and we were on our way. When we got there people were just sitting there, no one was talking, and no one was doing a thing.

Eddie was walking up to us "We're honoring Lissa by having one day of silence. She was really kind, and really, really, nice."

We nodded and walked toward our table. Surprisingly Mia was sitting there. When we got there everyone said something nice about Lissa and that she will be missed. I wanted to scream at them cut the crap. Most of you barely knew her. Most of them just knew of her. Everywhere we went people were trying to get on Lissa's good side because they wanted to be in good with the last Dragomir. But they never actually got to know her. They should've but they didn't, they just dropped her afterwards.  
>Afterwards Christian got up and said "I'm gonna go to the feeders, I need blood."<p>

We all nodded, I decided to go with him. I decided to speak my mind after we were out of earshot. "I'm sick and tired of people lying. They should just cut the crap. Most of them barely knew her. Also most of them just knew of her. Everywhere we went people were trying to get on Lissa's good side because they wanted to be in good with the last Dragomir. But they never got to know her. They should've but they didn't, they just dropped her afterwards."

He nodded and we walked in, he went to the feeder and feed. The whole day was like this. I just wanted this to end.


	11. Authors Note

Very important!

Ok so everyone knows that I've been busy. But honestly I'm not gonna update for like the whole summer because I won't have time. I'm gonna be at swim practice all summer. I'll try but I cant promise anything. Anyway if you have any suggestions tell me in your review.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok so I'm gonna update again for the second time today. I'm really bored since I don't have school today. So yea I hope you guys enjoy it. **

The next day I had to go to the feeders because I'm a vampire, I need blood. I've been forgetting to go because it's not a habit for me. For 17 years I didn't need blood, but now I do. I was walking with Christian to the feeders. When we got there we both went to a feeder and got blood. Yup, things with us have gone up a little. Every since Lissa became strigoi we've gotten closer than ever. When we finished we went to our table.

Eddie, Mia, and Adrian were already there talking quietly to themselves.

"Hey guys. Watcha talkin' bout?" I asked

Eddie told me "Nothing, just things. How are you feeling?"

I looked down "I'm better I guess. It's just kind of hard, you know."

Eddie did know when we lost Mason. This is almost exactly like that, except Lissa is a strigoi, and Mason isn't alive anymore. I still feel really bad for him because I'm sure he still blames his self for Mason's death.

"Anyway, since we all feel down, I was thinking we could go shopping!" I exclaimed happily.

Mia smiled this was something she was amazing at. They all nodded, so we went to the front gate where Dimitri was waiting for us. But unfortunately that happy moment ended when I saw Stan standing next to him. My smile faded, but it was fine at least we were going shopping.

Dimitri told us "We have to hold off for a half hour or more. We have to have a lot of guardians. The only two people who can really protect themselves are Rose and Eddie. But Rose is kind of out of the question because Lissa is watching her and Christian."

I frowned and said "How the hell could I forget that she said she was watching me!"

Christian rolled his eyes "Don't worry I forgot to. Luckily Dimitri was here to save our assess."

I nodded and we headed back we decided to stop in the lobby to the girls' dorm. We were just going to sit there and talk until Dimitri came and got us.

We were in the middle of talking when Jesse and Ralf came up to us and asked "So Rose, how does it feels like to be a liar?"

"What ever do you mean Jesse? I never lied about anything." I told him.

He snorted "Sure you haven't."

I smiled "thank for finally agreeing with me on something."

He rolled his eyes "I wasn't agreeing with you. You said you still had the strength of a dhampir which is so not true."

I glared at him "You wanna test it out? Or didn't you get the message the first time."

He just stood there "is that always you threat? I know you can't hurt me because you knew you didn't have the strength to get Guardian Belikov on the ground so you didn't show up."

I shouted "Crap! I forgot about that."

He snorted "Sure you did. Well I'm through with you."

With that he turned and left. Stupid bastard, I am eventually gonna hurt him.

I stood up "I'll be right back. I'm going to go the Headmistress Kirova and tell her why I didn't show up. Before we leave I'm going to do the test she wants me to do."

My walk to her office was slow, but I eventually got there. I opened the door and plopped down on the seat.

I cleared my throat and said "Sorry I didn't show up I was at the feeders. I can do it now it you would like."

She didn't say anything but she didn't need to I could see it in her eyes, she was going to say yes.

We walked to the gym and put out all the stuff. Just then Dimitri walked in, along with Mia, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Jesse, and Ralf. Dimitri stood next to me while my friends and Jesse, and Ralf went to the bleachers to watch.

I told Dimitri before we started "Don't hold back, Comrade."

He told me "Never." And lunged.

It was an easy side-step but what I didn't notice was Dimitri's fist coming at me. It hit my shoulder and I staggered for a moment.

It was my turn for an attack. I had the perfect plan. I faked a punch with my left hand, but punched with my right hand and swung my leg up so it hit him in the stomach. He staggered, but it wasn't enough so I punched his stomach, and pinned him.

Kirova looked at Dimitri and said "Apparently Rose still has her strength. But you will have to be put in a moroi specializing class. It will be replaced with Guardian Alto's class."

I couldn't help but shout "YES!"

Jesse came over to me and said "Rose! I'm sorry about what I ever said that you didn't like!"

I snorted "Sure. You're just saying that because you don't want me to hurt you. Oh, and Headmistress Kirova, I already know what I specialize in, spirit and fire. Spirit because it was spirit that brought me back and I got to chose fire cause it is bad ass."

Kirova said "Don't mind me asking but will you mind proving that to?"

I nodded and motioned for Dimitri to come over. He nodded and walked over to me. He handed me his arm and I took my finger nail and cut his arm. I placed my hand on his arm and healed it. Kirova, Jesse, Ralf, and Eddie, and Christian all looked shocked.

Next came the fire, I really haven't used it since I found out I was moroi. I thought about fire and opened my hand and it was there. Every gasped, no one was expecting me to be able to do it.

"Ok since obviously I have the strength and I have the magic, can I go now?"

Kirova sighed "Yes, you can leave."

I smiled and all of us left to go shopping. We had a lot of fun, up until the end when we were about to leave. We were walking to the car and were about to get in when something weird happened. Lissa came out right next to us. Grabbed Eddie by his neck and threw him down. Then more strigoi appeared and did the same to the rest of the guardians. Mia and Adrian just stood there looking shocked.

Lissa looked at me and smiled "You should've known not to come out of the safety of the wards. Now is your choice, become strigoi willingly or be forced. I really hope you choose the right one. I would really hate to force it on you."

"I love you Liss but no I refuse to become a strigoi." I told her bravely.

"Then I'll have to force it on you!" she lunged at me. But something stopped her.

It was Dimitri and he was about to stake her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm in a happy mood so I thought I would update. If you're wondering why I'm in a happy mood, it's because I had a fieldtrip today and I went to Brookfield Zoo and Laser Quest. My team lost for laser tag, but it was fun.**

**Anyway hope you guys like the chapter. **

When I saw Dimitri going at her with his stake, I panicked and pushed him out of the way. I did it so he couldn't stake Lissa and because he knows I can take care of myself. So I pushed Dimitri behind me and made a little ball of fire and stood in front of Dimitri.

"Come any closer and this will burn you." I told her.

Lissa laughed, "You won't have the guts to do it. You and I both know that."

I growled, "You're going to make me try it, because honestly I DON'T want to. But I will if I have to."

She laughed again, "Sure you will." She said with a sarcastic voice.

She took a few steps closer. When she stopped she could touch me with the tips of her fingers. She was too close. I threw the fire at her. It hit her head and spread fast. She looked at me like she couldn't believe I did it.

She screamed at me, "I thought you and I were sisters, how could you do this to me!"

Just then the fire was put out. I looked around and saw Mia standing there with water around her. I opened my mouth and then closed it. How could she do this? With Lissa being alive I'm never going to be able to leave the wards without getting turned or killed.

I couldn't hold it in "Mia! Why the hell would you do that? Because she's alive I'll never be safe!"

Mia answered quietly, "But you wouldn't be able to live without her."

I looked down and then back up again, she was right I couldn't. I turned around and hugged Dimitri. I started crying in his chest. I didn't want this, but I always seem to have the crappy luck.

We got in the car with a crappy mood. When we got back we all just wanted to go to bed. None of us really wanted to talk or hang out. When I got to my room I changed into my PJ'S and laid down crying.

The next morning I was woken up by a loud knocking. I got up and answered, it was Alberta.

Alberta told me "Headmistress Kirova wants to see you in her office."

I nodded and said "Ok let me change, brush my hair and teeth."

She nodded and left. After that I took a shower found my clothes. This included my black tank top, my pink hoodie, my black skinny jeans, and my black high tops.

Once I was done getting ready I left. When I was there I knocked on the door.

She replied "Come in Rose."

I opened the door and went to the chair.

"Now Rose, I heard about the attack last night. You don't have to go to classes you far enough ahead that you don't need to worry about you grades slipping."

I answered "Ok thank you. I'm not sure if I'll be ok. I mean I won't break down crying, but I would probably start crying randomly in the middle of class."

"No problem Rose. I know you've gone through a lot. You of all people here have gone through more than any guardian here."

I nodded "What about Christian? He's gone through a lot too."

She nodded "I was going to have him come in after this."

"Ok. Is it alright if I leave, I just want to go to my room and sleep now."

She nodded. I stood up and left. While I was leaving I right straight into Christian.

"Oww. I'm was standing right there you know." I said.

He rolled his eyes "Yeah you were the one standing right there, I was at the door before you were."

It was my turn to roll my eyes "Whatever, and by the way, we don't have to go to classes anymore Kirova said we've gone through too much."

He looked at me seriously "Really?" I nodded, "YES!"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah don't get to excited about it, there has to be something that she wants in return that she didn't tell me."

He nodded and went inside.

**LPOV**

I can't believe that Rose actually did that to me. She was supposed to be my sister, but apparently she doesn't think that anymore. She was being a bitch. But what can I do? I thought she wouldn't have the guts to do it, but obviously she did. I didn't think she could do it, because when Dimitri was going to stake me she pushed him out of the way so she couldn't touch me. Thank god that Mia was there to put out the flames on my head. I didn't want to die, not yet. I at least want to turn Rose.

Anyways, after I left them behind I was thinking of a way to get Rose and Christian. I had to get them if my life depended on it. Which my life could be very long since I am strigoi. I was thinking about luring them out by having one of my friends do it. Or there is always something else if that doesn't work. I just wish that she would let me turn her. It would make her life and my life so much easier and better. But she had to be stubborn and refuse to let me turn her.

Every since I was awakened I've been so set on turning Rose and Christian. But tonight was going to be different. Kendra and James and I are going to go out and find someone to drink.

When we got to the nightclub we waited until we found the right person. When we did, we all go ready to lure her out. When we got her out, I turned her so she faced me. When I saw her face I was so shocked, she looked exactly like Dimitri, except in a girl form.

Then a plan formed in my head. It was the best plan I've thought of yet. It was….


	14. another Author's Note

**Ok so I know I put an author's note saying this before but it was before practice even started. But as I said before I'm not going to be able to update like at all during the summer. For the last 2 weeks I've only practiced 5 times and my meet is Saturday. I've been sleeping all day because my coach is pushing us really hard so yeah. I hope you guys don't mind and I love all of you who reviewed.**

**One last thing. As you can tell I changed my pen name to Alyssa Styhorapaylikson. Yes it is weird but it's all the last names of one direction and I'm in love with them all. So yeah bye. 3**


	15. Chapter 13

**Ok I have good and bad news, the good news is that I'm updating! (: **

**now the bad news, I won't be able to update a lot cause of my swim team AND I got a new puppy and I have to take care of him. **

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter. I'm also in a good mood because you know I won my first swim meet this season against Villa Park. Hanover Park won by 11 points (:**

**RPOV**

After I talked to Christian I went to my room and went to sleep. My dream started off great. But it changed in the middle of my good dream. I wasn't happy, but what could I do? It's not my choice.

The dream was of Mason, he warned me that the strigoi were close and that I should be prepared. But the thing that shocked me the most was that he told me the strigoi leader was Lissa. I shook my head at him and said that there was no way. He nodded and the dream faded.

I woke up. The attack couldn't be today. I got ready and went to talk to Alberta. When I got to her office I knocked on her door. She said "Come in!"

I walked in and sat down "Listen I know this is out of nowhere but Mason told me that the attack is going to be today," she nodded, "and Lissa is leading them."

This got a shock expression out of her. When she tells the other guardians I bet they'll be shocked too.

She said "To tell the truth I didn't expect you to tell me Lissa was leading the attack. But I did know the attack was going to be today. Some guardians have been patrolling father out and saw them coming. They didn't see Lissa though."

I said "its ok. I'm gonna go and tell Guardian Belikov and my friends."

She nodded and I turned and left. I went to Dimitri's room. I didn't even decide to knock I opened the door and walked in. When I got in I saw Dimitri on his bed sleeping. I walked over to him.

I whispered in his ear "Dimitri wake up!"

He groaned and put a pillow on top of his head. So I tried again "Dimitri get up! The strigoi attack IS TODAY!"

He shot out of his bed screaming "WHAT?"

I nodded and said "Yeah you heard me right. The attack is today, Mason told me. Guess who's leading it? Lissa! For god sake Lissa is leading the attack."

His expression was the same as Alberta. I knew it would be. It I'd been awake I would have been the same way.

I told him "Get ready and meet me in my room."

I left and went to my room. When I got there I took my phone out and texted everyone telling them to come to my room in 5 minutes.

5 minutes later everyone was in my room. I went right out and said "The attack is today and Lissa is leading it."

Everyone's expressions were shocked, and I mean really, really shocked. I nodded I'd been expecting that. "We have to be prepared. Eddie, Dimitri, and I are gonna go and train."

They all nodded and we were off to the gym. When we got there Dimitri and I set up the equipment. I sparred with Eddie then Dimitri. Then it was Eddie and Dimitri sparring. I beat Eddie and Dimitri and Dimitri beat Eddie. It was kind of amusing.

When we finished we had to go to something. (**Sorry I can't remember the name)** Kirova wanted to talk to us about the attack. This wasn't very far away. When we got there it was already filled.

When we sat down Kirova explained "We were informed by the guardians on patrol and Rosemarie that the attack will be today. But be ready most of you probably won't expect this but, Lissa Dragomir is leading the attack."

She had to wait for 10 minutes for all the student's to settle down. "We MUST be prepared."

Everyone nodded "Good now go and train yourselves or with friends. You are dismissed."

I went with Dimitri and Eddie again. We sparred for about an hour when the guardians came in and told us that the strigoi were getting really close.

All the guardians went first, except for Dimitri because Alberta knows that Lissa will go after Dimitri to get to me. With Dimitri by my side we went into battle. By the time I got to Lissa I had already killed about 12 strigoi and more were to come. When I saw Lissa I panicked, what if someone kills her? I looked at Dimitri and he was frozen and very pale.

I ran over to him I had to protect him. I got to him and said "Dimitri what's wrong?"

He didn't talk he just pointed. I don't know what he was pointing at. All I saw was a girl standing next to her. She looked exactly like Dimitri except in a girl version. Then I realized that that was his sister. My mouth hung open, that couldn't his sister.

Lissa saw me looking and smiled. What type of person would do that? Just then Dimitri charged. I went along with him killing strigoi in my way. When we got to Lissa she went behind Dimitri's sister and said "Try killing me and I'll kill or turn her."

I looked into Dimitri's eye and they were filled with anger "Are you ok Vika?"

She nodded slowly. Dimitri sighed like he was holding his breath. I put my stake on the ground and said "Fine. I just want this to be over. Lissa you can turn me."

Triumph shined in her eyes as I walked toward her. I stopped where she could lean forward and bite me. She said "I knew you would do it." She stepped past Dimitri's sister. She leaned forward but before she had the chance to bite me, I pulled out my spirit charmed stake and staked her. She screamed and I saw a flash of light.

When the other strigoi saw I staked her they all retreated running away. Her head sitting on my lap. I noticed that she was crying. I sighed this was all over, she wasn't a strigoi anymore.

**DPOV**

When I saw Vika right next to Lissa, I have to admit, I was scared. She's my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to her. I charged toward Lissa. I knew that Rose was right behind me willing to help me not matter what.

I stopped when Lissa said "Try killing me, I'll turn her of kill her."

Rose looked me in the eye and I said "Are you ok Vika?"

She nodded and I sighed, she was alright.

I saw Rose put her stake on the ground and she said "Fine. I just want this to be over. Lissa you can turn me."

I was shocked. Why would she do that? She was walking towards Lissa but I couldn't do anything to stop her. She stopped where Lissa could lean forward and bite her. Lissa said "I knew you would do it."

Lissa stepped forward, past Vika. Lissa leaned forward ready to bite Rose. But she didn't, Rose staked her. She screamed and we saw a flash of light. Lissa's head was on Rose's lap and she was crying

I looked over and saw that the other strigoi were retreating. I heard Rose sigh and I heard what she was thinking _This is all over, she isn't a strigoi anymore. _

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I realized that I heard her thought. I was gonna ask her if she whispered it, but the I remember that we had the bond. I could hear her thoughts and go into her head and suck the darkness out of Rose when I needed to.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a really long time. I've writers block for a little bit, and for the past 2 weeks I've been worrying about Swim Conferences. It's been really hard and I've been tired all summer. But the good thing is we won both Conferences. 'B' Conference we tied with another team. But in 'A' we got first place. (: Not only that I've been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend we barely get to see each other, so yeah. Ok so on with the story I guess. **

**RPOV**

It had been a few days since the attack and the guardians were getting their molnija marks. Dimitri and I were getting them later tonight. I was with Lissa 24/7; the guardians said I could stay with her for as long as she needed. She was fine with everything, she was used to going to classes but when lunch came she only had blood and nothing else. I tried getting her to eat food, but she just shook her head and sat there and talked to everyone.

"Lissa you have to eat food. I know you're not used to it, but it you don't it will be really bad." I told her.

Lissa sighed, "I know Rose, but it's really hard. When I was strigoi I never at any actually food and I was strigoi for a couple months."

This was the same response I got every day I tried getting her to eat. I know I have to stop pushing her but I just don't want something really bad to happen to her. Strigoi could last without any food, but moroi can't they need blood but they also need actual food. Before lunch was over I told Christian that I needed to talk to him.

"What's up Rose?" He asked.

I told him "You need you to talk to Lissa about her not eating."

He sighed "Rose she already gave you her answer she just not ready to eat real food."

"Yeah well she's not strigoi anymore." I told him.

"Yeah so?" he asked.

He's so stupid "She's not strigoi anymore which means that she needs real FOOD and blood. Moroi can't last without it."

I saw the wheels turning in his head "So because she's not eating it could kill her?"

I nodded "Yeah so you finally see why I've been pushing her to eat?"

He nodded and turned back to the cafeteria. I walked in right behind him.

He went to Lissa and sat down next to her and said "Lissa, I really need you to eat. I don't want you getting hurt. I know that it's hard for you, but you're not strigoi anymore you NEED food."

She sighed "Ok, I'll eat. But it might not be much."

He nodded. She got up and I took her place. When I sat down Christian stuck his tongue out at me.

I told him "That was so immature."

He grinned "I know but I just had to. She didn't listen to you, but she listened to me."

I rolled my eyes after he got up and went back to his spot at the table. Lissa came back with yogurt and a banana. She started eating her yogurt really slowly. Like she was afraid it was going to taste bad. By the time she finished her food we were 10 minutes late for her next class, she tried to get up and leave to throw her food out so she wouldn't be late for class.

I pushed her down and said "Nope, you're going to sit here until that food is gone."

She sighed and began eating again. After classes were done we went to her room and started talking.

"So what did I miss when I was away?" she asked

"Oh nothing much. Just things that isn't very important." I told her

That went on until it was time for the molnija ceremony. I was almost late for it because I was too busy talking to Lissa. When I got there Dimitri gave me a very disapproving look. But I didn't care I was just happy to have my best friend back.

I kind of just tuned everything out until I heard my name. I went up and when they announced about how many strigoi I killed, everyone gasped. I killed the most strigoi. I got the star shaped monljia. (**And sorry I can't remember the name. If you know please tell me.) **After that they wrapped it and I walked off. I sat next to Dimitri not caring whose seat I was taking. I took Dimitri's hand and just sat there tuning everything out.

After it was over he and I went to his room we talked for a long time but we eventually went to sleep. When I woke up I was still holding Dimitri's hand. I smiled, if I wouldn't have gone back into the caves to save him I wouldn't have known how to save Lissa or be here right now. I would probably be locked in my room crying still, because I missed them both so much.

I looked at the clock it was the time that I was supposed to be training with Dimitri. I turned over onto my side and started shaking Dimitri.

"Dimitri wake up." I said

He groaned "Five more minutes." Well obviously he's not awake.

"Dimitri wake up." I said louder this time.

His eyes started fluttering open as he said "Okay, I'm up. What do you need Roza?"

"Aren't we going to train?" I asked him.

He shot up "What time is it?"

"Time for practice." I told him.

He looked over at the clock, sighed, and got up.

"I'm going to go to my room to get ready I'll be at the gym when I finish." I told him over my shoulder.

I got to my room and round my favorite work out stuff. My black tank top and my favorite sweats.

When I got there Dimitri was sitting there waiting for me.

"How do you get ready so fast?" I asked him

"Because I didn't have to walk to my room." He said.

After that we started training.

**Okay that's it for now I know it really short but I'm getting tired at 2:00 pm. :/ I know it's weird but yesterday was 'A' conference so I was up all day. I hope you guys like it. I was just trying to rush so I could go to sleep so sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**Bye guys**

** ~Alyssa **


End file.
